


Stars Aligned

by angelusmusicorum, Athanasia (angelusmusicorum)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Canon, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Gen, M/M, Trans Percy Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/Athanasia
Summary: This is based on my kin life.Athanasia Nightingale knew that her life was going to be rough the minute that her parents had told her about Harry Potter. But she didn't know that befriending the boy meant a future with people that she'd cherish more than herself.





	1. Prologue: The Beginning

Being adopted was always a strange concept in the wizarding world. Why would one want to take a strange child- one who is not of their blood- into their home? One’s home was sacred, even more so in the wizarding world. One’s home was a legacy of sorts. To have a strange child enter into your home and to have them carry on your legacy despite having no ounce of resemblance to you or fraction of your blood flowing through their veins, it was poppycock to those who denied such an action.

Athanasia Nightingale been told that her birth parents died young; a tragedy took them.  Her father was a Slytherin and her mother, a Lovegood, was a Ravenclaw . Cassiopeia Black, her parents’ best friend and Athanasia’s godmother adopted her upon their death and although she knew that Cassiopeia was not her actual mother: she cherished her as such.

From Cassiopeia’s birth, she was as poised and presented as any Black should be. Blood purity, elegance, and vengeful. Born the older sister of Sirius and Regulus Black, she was always at odds with Sirius. Only, she wasn't as perfect as a Black child should have been like everyone had thought. She was kind and lovely as could be. In her Hogwarts years, she fell in love with a Hufflepuff by the name of Newt Scamander. They planned to move in together after they graduated, and when it was time to put their plan into action; mum had told grandmother what her thoughts on blood purity really were. She cursed mum before she could apparate away, to never have children. So when her best friends died, Cassiopeia and Newt took their goddaughter in and raised her as their own. One might think it would be lonely but they made sure that Athanasia couldn't want for more. 

Athanasia had grown loved, and educated to love and appreciate life as it presented itself. Thus, when her Hogwarts letter arrived, she couldn't be more ecstatic. It was a relaxing day, beautiful and cool out. The 12 year old girl was reading in the garden when the owl came. It perched on her finger as she gave it a treat before letting it go back. She had marveled over the words, fingers tracing over and over the letter. One might find it odd about how excited she had been about school but she grew up with so many stories about Hogwarts from her parents but in her opinion, everything about their world was just so fascinating. She didn’t believe there was anything that bore her in the wizarding world.

Athanasia had immediately ran to her parents and had jumped in their arms, showing the letter. The three had celebrated with a picnic outside of their home, a place that Athanasia would soon miss during her time away. The Scamander Estate waiting for her return was what she took comfort in before her joy could continue.

Her mum had brushed her hair with her hand and kissed her on the forehead, "Our home will always be waiting for you.  _ We _ will be waiting for you." speaking in reply to the girl’s worries about being homesick while she was away. She glanced at her father who had nodded and pulled them both into a hug. And that action alone was what made it Home for Athanasia.


	2. Chapter 1: Behind Closed Doors

Try as she might, Athanasia could never befriend her housemates. They reached an understanding and got along well enough, she supposed but oddly their personalities never clicked. She was too outgoing for Slytherins apparently. Thankfully she didn’t make any enemies. She wasn’t friends with her housemates but they were on good enough terms. Their days consisted of friendly bantering and otherwise avoiding one another.   
  
It wasn't until the year 1991 came did everything come around; did Athanasia truly understand what was going to happen. Harry Potter had arrived at Hogwarts. Of course, everyone in the magical community knew of Harry Potter and what he had done. Or rather, what Lily Potter had done as her mother had told her. Many were fascinated by his survival but Athanasia was afraid that with his arrival, there were difficulties to overcome. Her parents had argued with her, saying that she needed to protect Harry when he arrives. Her mother had argued that she should’ve grown up with him. That her brother, Sirius was his rightful guardian. It should’ve been us spending the holidays with him. Her normally positive mother was burning with rage: all of which was directed at Dumbledore.

Despite having evidence that Uncle Sirius was innocent in the crime for which he was committed, the man decided to do nothing. He hid the information from the Ministry and proceeded to leave Harry in the care of his maternal aunt who was known to hate the Wizarding World; stating that he’d be safer with her. Cassiopeia had fought with the man in his office over the unfairness of his treatment towards her brother which the headmaster had the gall to throw back the days where she had gone along with her mother’s views to survive. That she was a hypocrite.

And with a rage brewing inside her for a man that she has never met, Athanasia promised her parents that she would bring Harry back into their lives.

It was the sorting. The sorting seemed to play in a blur as Athanasia wanted for the event that she had been waiting for perhaps the last year. One by one, small people had walked up to the stool to get sorted. It made her wonder if she was that tiny when she first entered Hogwarts- most likely. Then there was a young girl with an awful amount of bushy brown hair. Excitement and nerves were all evident in her small body which made Athanasia crack a smile. A muggleborn, so obviously unsure as to where she’d be sorted. Her name was Hermione Granger.

“Harry Potter!”

A boy with messy black hair and glasses had come forward, silencing the whole room. The wait was longer than expected though it might’ve been because this moment was something that Athanasia had prepared for for ages. Finally the old hat loudly exclaimed, “SLYTHERIN!”, shocking the entire school.

The poor boy had a look of confusion at everyone’s reaction, apparently not having been filled in on the house’s false reputation. After several hesitant looks, Harry heads over to the house’s table. It aggravated Athanasia; his movements stiff from the stares. Seeing all of her housemates whispering amongst themselves which clearly made Harry more uncomfortable.

Ignoring their antics, she stood up from her seat and went over to Harry, putting my her around his shoulder as she led him to the seat beside her. “Athanasia Nightingale. Welcome to Slytherin, Harry.”


	3. Cassiopeia & Newt Scamander #1

_ Dearest mother and father, _

_ I’m sure you are already aware; Harry has arrived at Hogwarts. To the surprise of myself and the rest of Hogwarts, Harry has been sorted into Slytherin. I’m sure this must come as a surprise to you, mother but rest assured, Harry has been adjusting as well as one could be when sorted into the house. It’s unfortunate that I can’t seem to watch over him during classes but from what I hear, he’s excelling… in his own way. As expected, he has aggravated some professors (Snape) but he still manages to do well for someone who was raised as a muggle. It seems Harry being sorted into Slytherin might be a good thing for his sake. Dumbledore has been less attentive of Harry. I am rather relieved of the fact, it means that Harry won’t be fooled by him as others have come to be. I’ll look after him as best as I can. _

_ Your dearest daughter, _

_ Athanasia _


	4. Chapter 2 - Comrades

Harry and Athanasia had gained a routine where they would meet in the common room before walking to the Great Hall together. If he thought it was strange how an upperclassman had so much interest in him then he never spoke about it. It was nice for her since she hardly had companions since coming to Hogwarts though she wouldn’t admit as such unless asked.

“Why is it such a big thing that I’m in Slytherin?” Harry had asked one day as the two walked to the common room.

She hesitated, cursing internally that she hadn’t prepared herself for the conversation. “Do you.. Do you know about-”

“Voldemort? Yes.”

The lack of reluctance from using his title made her smile. So many people had cowered from saying the manic’s name.

“Ever since his reign, our reputation has gotten worse. Granted, there have been some rather unsavory characters in our house but our reputation has been dirtied by a lot of rumors.” She glanced at Harry, shooting him a reassuring smile. “Being a Slytherin is not something we expected the son of Lily and James Potter to be but we take care of our own. You’ll be safe here, Harry. If anyone gives you trouble, just tell me and I’ll handle it.”

“Are things ever going to be normal?”

She hesitated which probably was enough of an answer.

“No. No it won’t, Harry but you won’t handle it alone.” 

“Thank you.” The boy was too serious for her liking so she did the only thing that she could think of; reaching forward to ruffle his already chaotic hair.

His mouth gaped at her action before racing after the laughing upperclassman as she ran for the Great Hall.

* * *

“_ Merlin _, just talk to them.” Athanasia muttered, exasperated. She shoved a forkful of treacle tart into her mouth. The statement made Harry jerk his head up in question.

“Hermione and Neville. If you keep staring at them, your nickname is going to turn from The Boy Who Lived to The Boy Who Creeps.” It was a bit of a reach but really, the boy had been staring at them for weeks now, never gaining the courage to befriend them. The three had met on the train and had hit it off but apparently hadn’t spoken since the sorting.

“You make it sound like it’s easy!” 

“It is.” She stated in a matter of fact tone.

“Says the one who only has me as a friend.” He muttered, annoyed.

“I’ll let that slide for now. What I meant is, it’s a lot easier than you’re making it out to be.” 

“Still.” He pressed.

She sighed at his resistance and without a second thought, pushed herself from the bench. “Come on.”

“What?”

“It’s time that you’ve made some friends.”

“You can’t be serious!” 

Athanasia bit back the pun before walking over to the Gryffindor table without so much as a glance back to Harry.

The two were chatting animatedly in a way that almost made her envious. By the time that the two noticed her (and thankfully, Harry’s) presence, so had the rest of the house. They watched quietly as she elbowed Harry who glared at her. 

“Hi.” He said meekly.

She raised her eyebrow in disbelief before sighing. “I’m Athanasia. Athanasia Nightingale. This is-”

Harry quickly interrupted her. “Harry Potter!”

She smirked. “Look at that, he speaks.”

“I can introduce myself.” He hissed.

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“Is.. Is everything alright?” Hermione’s voice asked hesitantly.

“Better speak before I speak for you.” Athanasia sang jokingly.

“I was wondering if we could be friends.” Harry spat out the words quickly before Athanasia could follow through on her threat. The words ended up jumbled which made the girl laugh hysterically while Neville and Hermione looked confused.

“We were interested in being your friends.” Athanasia explained.

“Us?” Neville stuttered, pointing at himself. 

Athanasia nodded, grinning in a way that seemed odd for a Slytherin. “Well Harry mainly- I know it must be odd to befriend an upperclassman.”

“I befriended you.” Harry introjected.

“Yeah. You’re a weird kid.”

Huffing, the boy rolled his eyes. Athanasia merely smirked and saluted the three of them. “I’ll let you guys bond. I have a date with the library.”

And as forced as their meeting might’ve been, the three kids did hit it off very well despite being very different. Harry had started to hang out with the two rather than Athanasia which while though she found herself feeling lonesome; she knew it was for the best. After a few weeks, Hermione had stopped being shy and started to sit with Athanasia in the library where they discussed academic related information. Slowly, the upperclassman was integrated into the group.


	5. Cassiopeia & Newt Scamander #2

_ Mum, Dad, _

_ Has there been any progress on overturning the ruling for Uncle Sirius? He hasn’t told me much but I suspect that his so-called aunt hasn’t been very welcoming to him. I can only imagine what goes on in that blasted house. The boy flinches when the subject is brought up and there’s a haunted look in his eyes. In a strange turn of events, Harry has seemed to find great companionship in some Gryffindors. (I’m sure you must be beaming, mother). They’re both lovely people and I’m glad that Harry has made some friends outside of myself. I suspect he’ll need it especially since I can’t watch over him all the time. _

_ One of them happens to be the son of Alice and Frank Longbottom, Neville. I’m not sure if you knew them but I recall you mentioning their names when talking about the Order. He’s lovely and I hope that you get to meet him one day. I think the both of you would love him. Harry’s other friend is a muggleborn, a girl by the name of Hermione Granger. She is absolutely brilliant. You can always find her in the library and from what I’ve heard, she’s excelling in classes. _

_ Everything seems to be working out alright and I’m relieved. I can’t wait to see you both again. I love you both. _

_ Your daughter, _

_ Athanasia _


	6. Athanasia Nightingale #1

_ Sweetheart, _

_ And how about you? We’d love to how you have been at Hogwarts. Your mother has gone ballistic at your news. We can’t extend it personally considering how at odds we are with Dumbledore but please tell Harry that we’d like him to stay with us. During the summer and holidays. Tell him not to worry and we’ll handle the Dursleys. I hope that you’ve managed to find to find some friends. Don’t feel like you have to give up your social life to watch over Harry, darling. We love you.  _

_ Dad _


	7. Chapter 3 - Hidden Past

Athanasia hesitated before muttering to Harry as they walked down the halls together. “Harry. I need to speak to you.” 

“The look you’re making is frightening.” Harry told her; the hesitant nature from before diminishing more and more as the days pass.

“I’ll have you know that there is no such thing.”

The dark haired boy thought back to her yelling at a group of students bullying another and merely shook his head, not wanting to argue with her.

“What is it?”

“You might want to sit down.. And we should probably speak privately.”

“Don’t tell me that you’re my long lost mother.” He quipped sarcastically.

“Hey! I’m not that much older than you.”

“Still ancient.” He whispered teasingly.

With one swift movement, she pulled the boy in a headlock telling him to take it back in exchange for her letting him go. Just as quickly, the ominous atmosphere faded with their teasing. Athanasia almost sighed in relief.

Break had passed too quickly for her to process the upcoming conversation as much as she would’ve liked. She watched Harry sitting crisscrossed across from her in the Room of Requirement. 

“I’m your cousin.” 

The look on his face made her wince. Perhaps she could’ve started out better.

“Pardon?”

“I’m your cousin.” She repeated. “Well. Sort of. Do you know anything about your godfather?”

Harry shook his head.

Athanasia quickly conjured up a picture of her Uncle, one that didn’t show him going mad in Azkaban.

“His name is Sirius Black. He was your parents’ best friend. Your father considered him as a brother.”

He blinked in surprise, eyes focusing on the moving image. Though whether he was taking in the fact that it was different from muggle photos or that he was seeing an unfamiliar man was beyond Athanasia.

“My mother, Cassiopeia is his older sister.”

“What happened to him?”

So painstakingly, she had told him about the events of his past as much as she could. Telling him about his parents, how Sirius was supposed to gain custody of him, and how that they were working on getting him out.

The tears fell from his eyes before he even noticed, making the older girl jolt in alarm. She had immediately started wiping them while whispering reassurances.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I don’t want to push the subject, Harry.” She cooed to ease his anxiety. “I noticed how you react when others ask about Petunia and Vernon.”

His eyes widened, probably at the confirmation that she did in fact know him and who he was supposed to be; having never spoken about them.

“Mother, father, and I would like to extend an invitation to you.”

“An invitation?”

“Stay with us. During summer and any of our breaks, come stay at our manor. Come back with me. They want to meet you and.. Well we _ want _ you there.” 

The boy had broken down on the spot, voice cracking as he explained how he had lived the past years. Athanasia’s heart broke inside as the introverted boy that she knew crumbled at his admittance. It was like puzzle pieces fitting together as all of his curious demeanor were explained. She wanted to be angry. But she knew that it wasn’t the time. She could be angry later. In private, when the boy didn’t need her. With no words, she had pulled him in a tight hug and told him that he wasn’t alone anymore and that was no longer going to be his life.

* * *

Since the conversation, there was an unspoken promise that she wouldn’t tell his secret to her parents. No, he would tell them himself when he was ready. To Harry’s relief, Athanasia’s treatment of him didn’t change. The two closer now that their secrets were out in the open; in fact calling each other family in front of Neville and Hermione. The school didn’t think anything of it considering they had already acted like siblings- something that Professor Mcgonagall had told them once. Without missing a beat, Athanasia immediately started referring to Harry as her brother.

If there was any awkwardness that presented to the group before, after the conversation, things had eased up between the four where they were able to laugh together while throwing caution to the wind. Neville and Hermione would greet her in the halls and start conversations without hesitation even without Harry there with them. The fact made her heart swell.

After leaving potions, Athanasia was amused to find Hermione giving Harry a lecture in the hallways. The boy clearly seemed bothered by the fact and then when spotting her, paled considerably. Hermione turned towards her and smiled.

“Thank merlin, you’re here!”

“Well I’m glad someone is glad.” Athanasia joked, raising her eyebrow at Harry.

“You won’t guess what Harry’s done now.”

“... Harry James Potter, what have you done?” Her voice immediately went into a scolding tone which made him groan.

“Really, mother?” He grunted.

“Don’t push it, you twat. What did you do?”

“I didn’t listen to Madam Hooch. She told us not to move..” He sighed, regretting telling her as soon as the words were spoken.

“And he flew on the broom!” Hermione added.

“You what?!” Athanasia shrieked, gaining attention from the bustling crowd around them. She quickly glared at them before turning back to Harry. “What on earth possessed you to do that? It’s the first time you’ve been on one! You could’ve gotten hurt.”

“But I didn’t.” He emphasized. The look directed to him made him pause. “Malfoy was teasing Neville. Stole his Remembrall. I was just getting it back for him.”

Athanasia pinched the bridge of her nose. “Did anyone see you?”

Hermione interrupted. “Professor Mcgonagall did. Took him from class.”

“Merlin, save me.” Athanasia muttered dramatically.

It was then Harry beamed upon the mention of the professor. “She told me I was a natural! That she was looking forward to me joining in the future.”

It was a strange thing to hear. Being so close to Dumbledore, Athanasia didn’t really have any fond inklings about Professor Mcgonagall but she supposed she wasn’t all bad.

* * *

One day, Athanasia was walking through the courtyard after studying in the library when Hermione had brushed past her in tears. Harry and Neville was meanwhile arguing with a red haired boy. It was a split decision but she knew that the boys could handle it so she had ran after Hermione. The younger girl was amazingly quick but she managed to catch up to her right as she ran into the bathroom.

“Hermione! What happened?” She hiccuped and wrapped her arms around the older girl’s waist.

“Ronald. He..” She sniffled. “He called me a nightmare. Said no wonder I don’t have any friends.”

The words made Athanasia fume. She wanted to go smack him but knew that ultimately she should stay with Hermione and that it wouldn’t do any good.

“I know it’s not true. I have you, Harry, and Neville. But it hurts. I just wanted to study this world. I never knew about it so I thought that reading as much I could was the best bet. But all it does is make me a know-it-all.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Hermione. He’s just frustrated that he can’t get the hang of it like you can.” Athanasia pulled Hermione’s arms away from her waist, holding on them as she bent down to look at the girl in the eyes. “You are brilliant, Hermione Granger. Ignore the snot-nosed prick. You have friends and we adore you.”

Just as quickly, Harry and Neville burst in, worried. “Hermione! Are you alright?” Within a blink, they had wrapped her into a tight hug which made her tear up.

“I’m alright.” She mumbled. “I’m sorry for worrying you both.”

“You’re our friend Hermione. You don’t have to be sorry.” Neville told her while Harry nodded.

Athanasia cleared her throat which made the boys still. Their faces almost made her laugh. “While this is lovely and all, why are you boys in the girls’ lavatory?” 

“We’re- We’ll leave now. Hermione, come on. Let’s go to the Great Hall.”

The smile on their faces were enough to reassure her that things might work out okay.

* * *

December had come sooner than anyone expected. As Professor Mcgonagall passed around the sheet for students staying behind for the holiday, Athanasia had immediately snatched the scroll from his hands before he could write his name.

“Hey!” He yelled as she handed it to the next person.

“Don’t even think about it, Potter. You’re coming home with me for Christmas.”

He really had no choice but to agree considering that the sheet was so far away from them. 

“You ready, Harry?” Athanasia grabbed her briefcase while he rolled his things beside her. It felt like hours ago where he was debating on whether to stay at Hogwarts or go back to the Dursleys. Now here he was, staying at neither. He didn’t answer, instead watching the ground. “Harry?”

“I lived with them forever.” His voice was small. “It’s strange to know that I won’t be living under that cupboard anymore.”

“Knowing mum and dad, they’ve prepared things for you and Hedwig already.” She spoke, trying to ease his nerves. His head snapped up to hers in alarm.

“You’re family, Harry. We take care of our own.” In a smooth movement, she brought him to her side for a tight hug. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
